


The heart of an omnic is warmer than you think

by VivarudiKun



Series: The mission C-1109 incident [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, More Chapters to Come, Zen doesn't understand his feelings yet, Zenyatta and Genji's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivarudiKun/pseuds/VivarudiKun
Summary: A few overwatch agents have gone missing and Zenyatta finds himself getting very worried for his beloved student.





	The heart of an omnic is warmer than you think

His awakening to the iris brought a great many changes to the omnic known as Zenyatta: it gave him free will, inner-peace, and something similar to feelings.

Zenyatta, dispite his young age, was a rather wise and calm being. He was one whom to you could share the worries that plague your mind and he was a pillar you can lean on in times of crisis. That is why, when a few overwatch agents suddenly went missing on a mission, people sought him for comfort. Only little did they know, the monk found himself having a few issues finding his center in this situation. Out of the few agents who went missing, one of them was his beloved student Genji. Over their years together, Zenyatta had grown accustomed to Genji's presence and had taken a habit of sharing his worries with him. Only now it was not possibility because the fact itself that Genji was missing was the source of Zenyatta's worries. The omnic tried his best to hide his worries, to remain calm and to try to sooth and reassure everyone who came to him. 

As days went by and there were still no signs of the missing agents, Zenyatta found it more and more difficult to keep his calm. Whenever he tried meditating, he couldn't seem to keep his focus. The omnic couldn't find peace within himself; he felt as if something was missing. He kept thinking on how weird it felt to medidate without Genji now. How strange it is to have nobody greet him first thing in the morning and to have no one to keep a watchful eye on during their sleep. Zenyatta soon realised that this gap he felt within himself was left by his student; he missed him. 'How human of me', he thought. 

He had never thought omnics could share human emotions such as 'missing someone'. Yet in this moment he felt it. 

A week passed and Zenyatta felt the gap inside of him grow. He started thinking about how awful it would be if he never saw Genji again. Instead of medidating, he found himself thinking of all the different outcomes the situation could end with and different scenarios in which Genji was in danger or dead or in pain or changed or-   
Zenyatta could not do this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters~
> 
> English isnt my first language so please tell me if i made any errors~


End file.
